The Beginning: Rayvin's Story
by Raven The Fox
Summary: Sam's anti-social cousin joins him and Mikaela on their adventure from the beginning. Can she help the Autobots and save the Allspark? One-shot.


**A/N:** I do not own Transformers. Also, sorry about the earlier version of this. I thought it had copied all the way.

"Candy-canes and mountain top lullabies, The Boogieman and Demon songs, Flower blossoms and concrete wings, A few of my favorite things. Beautiful nightmares and meteor falls, Calm waves and raging storms, Sunsets and moon risings, A few of those beautiful things," a soft voice spoke easily, entrancing those that were listening to her presentation. She wasn't beautiful or ugly, She wasn't short nor was she tall. Her hair was flat black and cut to her pierced ears in a pixie kind of look. Her nearly white eyes were lined in black kohl which heightened the almost lack of color. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of blue-tinted glasses. Her athletic body was hidden under a baggy shirt under an equally baggy sweater complemented by the pair of black and white camo pants she was wearing only to be finished with the military issued black combat boots. Beside her feet was a black messenger bag.

Without wait for the applause she returned to her seat and opened a book that had taken her interest. It was wasn't hard to gain her interest as long as it dealt with her family, friends, or technology or the million other little things she let take her attention. She was only half concentrating on the book about the newest technological approach to medical treatment while also thinking about the car she was soon to get after her class let out.

The bell rang and she moved to the teacher to mark her paper before easily walking out of the room and out to the parking lot to see her uncles car. She slipped in the back seat while allowing her Uncle to look over the paper and smile. Before he could say a word, her cousin came running out and to the car screaming 'Yes!'. Mumbling to her self about nearly going deaf instead of blind while Her Uncle looked over the paper before agreeing that his A- was, indeed, an A. Shaking her head, she continued to read before the car stopped. The first thing she noticed was a man dressed in a clown costume. Then the ostrich and finally the dirty cars around the lot. She leveled a glare at her Uncle before climbing out and walking away as she tried to find something worth actually spending her money on. See the thing is, she made a deal with her Uncle that if she got three A's and two-thousand dollars that he would help her and her cousin get their own cars. She did better than that. She got all A's and nearly four-thousand dollars from working a couple part-time jobs.

She was looking over an Aurora when she caught a glimpse at something else. Turning and looking she saw that it was a '92 T-top flat black Firebird. With a small smile she made her way over to it and climbed into the black seat before gently resting her hands on the steering wheel. She then started to gently run her fingers over the vehicle and her smile grew when it seemed like it was shaking at her light touch. She was snapped out of her trance as the other door opened and Sam sat down with a pout.

"How do you always find the good stuff," he asked with a huff, "There's nothing but junk here."

"Because I don't look for it, I just let it come to me," I answered with a shrug as Uncle looked it over.

She noticed a black man who was accompanying them stand away from the car and eying it like one would eye a wild animal.

"How much," Uncle asked as I just took in everything the car had.

"Four-thousand if you can get it to start," he said seriously.

I blinked at the man and held out my hand for the key which he tossed at me. With a small smile I put the key in and turned. It roared to life as the radio snapped on playing Within Temptation. I smirked at the slacked jaw expression of the sales man. Uncle chuckled a little while Sam snickered before turning to me begging, "Can you help me. Please?"

I nodded before turning my new car off and walking around looking at the other vehicles present when a flash of yellow caught my attention. Looking over I saw a '69 Chevy Camero colored with black and yellow.

"Hey Sam," I called gaining his attention, I pointed and saw him practically run to the car.

Walking over to it at a slower pace I sat in the passenger seat as Sam looked it over before wiping the middle of the steering wheel to show some funny little face in looked at me and I only shrugged before getting out and getting my stuff from my Uncles car. As I was coming back, there was a glass shattering noise followed by raining glass pieces. Looking around I saw only two cars had their windows still. Mine and the Camero Sam wanted.

When we left, I went a different direction than my family members did. I went to a very secluded area before getting out and moving to the front of the car with my bag and glared at it.

"What the hell are you and the Camero," I growled at it.

It looked to have jumped but remained looking like a car.

"I know your not possessed so just tell me or I'll scratch the paint," I threatened crossing my arms.

There was a squeak before the car split apart and started to transform. I took a couple of steps back as it finished changing. I looked up to see a red-eye and a blue one.

"That's a new trick I haven't seen before," I said calmly.

"Your not scared," it asked in a rather feminine voice.

"Nope. Since you know my name, whats yours and why are you on earth," I asked still looking at it.

"My designation is Freia. I'm here looking for my father and uncle to end a war that has no purpose," she said softly.

"Oh. And the Camero," I asked worrying about how Sam would react.

"That's Bumblebee. He is under my Uncles command," she said with a wistful look.

I looked at her for a minute before grinning and saying, "You like him."

She looked startled before looking down in embarrassment. I only laughed before asking more questions about her and were she was from. It was nearing dusk when my stomach growled causing Freia to laugh at me instead. I growled at her before she transformed and we left for Burger King. When I got home, my parents were already asleep from what ever they did. I didn't pay attention to it because the last time I did, I nearly got killed.

When I had gotten to my room and stripped down to nothing but my boy shorts and bra, I climbed into bed and passed out after remembering to plug-in my cell phone. The next morning came and saw me up in a pair of sweats and tank top drinking coffee and smoking a stolen cigarette from one of my parents. It was around that time that Sam had called yelling about 'Satan's Camero' and being stalked by it. With a sigh I stood up and moved to my room to get dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and boots. I grabbed my bag and jacket before moving outside, swiping the whole pack of smokes and lighter as I approached Freia.

"Sam called," I said getting in and putting my stuff in the passenger seat, "I think he saw Bumblebee last night and is now getting chased by said Autobot."

"Lovely," muttered the car through the radio, "We'll follow at a distance and if they need help then we'll intervene."

"Sure," I said as we took off to find my spastic cousin.

When we finally caught up to him, his '69 Camero had changed into a 2007 Camero and Sam, with Mikaela next to him, were surrounded by Autobots. Grumbling under my breath I got out and walked up to the meeting while lighting up a cigarette as Freia transformed.

"What you up to cousin," I asked softly, making him jump and face me.

He spluttered for a moment before seeing the cigarette and glaringly asked, "I thought you quit?"

"I'm stressed," I answered before the Autobot that was talking to Sam gained my attention.

"My name is Optimus Prime," he said in a low, gravely voice that sent tingles down my back.

"I'm Rayvin McKnight," I said in return, "And I'm sure you know Freia."

At that there was silence as everyone turned towards her in astonishment.

"Hello Uncle," she said with a smile.

Turns out everyone thought she was dead which was quickly rectified and more explanations before we were ushered to leave. When I went to go to Freia, Jazz opened his door while Freia took off after Optimus. Shrugging I got in and asked, "What would you like to know?"

He chuckled at that before asking seemingly innocent questions which I answered to the best of my ability as we followed the others.

"So Ray, where'd ya ge' t'at scar," he asked, referring to the one on my shoulder that went under my shirt.

"I got to nosy about something that didn't involve me," I replied not wanting to go into it.

Jazz seemed to notice my tone as the seat belt 'hugged' me as we arrived at Sam's. Getting out Sam had already ran to the house to find our great- some odd grandfathers glasses. I turned to Optimus and said, "Please stay here and in your vehicle mode, all of you. I'm going to go help him and if you guys transform you'll freak him out worse than what he is. So, please, stay?"

I got affirmatives from all of them before walk into the house and was about to head upstairs when I saw Sam's bag in the kitchen, I opened it and found them just as Sam was freaking out before the lights went off after a little earthquake it seemed. With a sigh I just walked up the stairs and to Sam's room to see it more messy than usual.

"Sam," I called softly catching his attention before flashing him the glasses and walking out.

The next few minutes were chaotic to say the least, because as soon as we came downstairs there were men in black suits running around outside while my Aunt and Uncle were talking to one guy before he spotted me, Sam and Mikaela.

"Are you Sam Witwicketty and Rayvin McKnight," he asked walking towards us.

Sam answered him with a 'yeah' before we were told we had to go with them which led to my Aunt and Uncle stepping in front of us and telling the agent off. When another agent talked to the 'boss' and was holding a metal detector, I figured it couldn't be good. He ran the thing over Sam before saying, "Tag 'em and bag 'em!"

When I felt an agent grab me I automatically shut down. I didn't hear anything, I didn't feel anything and above all I didn't feel anything. It reminded me to much of how I had gotten my physical scar and emotional ones as well. When I finally snapped back, I was in Jazz's hand while Freia was glaring at the agents, a sword held tightly in her hand.

"Ya 'ight lil mama," he asked, concern coloring his voice.

"I'll be fine," I said softly, dislocating my shoulder before slipping my arms under my legs and removing the handcuffs and snapping my shoulder back into place.

"That's disgusting," I heard Sam mutter while the Autobots stared at me.

"Only cuz you can't handle pain," I shot back at him before feeling a tingle run over me. I looked over at Ratchet with a glare, "I'm fine. It's a childhood injury that I take full advantage of."

Before he could reply, the sound of helicopters filled my ears before I found myself in a transformed Jazz who took off down the road in a different direction than Optimus who had Sam and Mikaela. When we stopped we were on top of a bridge where Optimus was hiding. I went to get out but found the door locked.

"Jazz," I growled.

"Can't let ya go," he said gently, "Boss-bot said so."

Grumbling under my breath I crossed my arms before seeing Bumblebee putting down Sam and Mikaela. As I watched I nearly stopped breathing as the helicopters shot harpoons at Bumblebee.

"Let me out Jazz," I said softly.

"I ca't," he replied sorrowfully.

"Jazz you need to let me out," I said trying not to hyperventilate as Sam and Mikaela were taken away as they froze Bumblebee.

With a sigh the door opened, I slowly got out and moved to he side of the bridge as I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. With out warning I quickly climbed down the bridge and set the glasses down before rushing the agents who were taken by surprise at my sudden appearance. I was able to knock several of the people out before being tackled and hand cuffed again.

"Your all going to regret this," I growled coldly at the agent before I smirked and kicked out at him, hit first his stomach then his face.

After that it was all a blur. When it finally stopped, I was in a helicopter with several soldiers who looked surprised, and sadly, I was still handcuffed. I with a soft sigh, I dislocated my shoulder again and removed the handcuffs with a an ever present paperclip and snapped my shoulder back in place.

"Hello gentlemen," I said with a soft smile, "My names Rayvin McKnight."

"I'm Captain William Lennox," said a guy with the usual military cut and brown eyes.

"Staff Sargent Robert Epps," said the only black guy with an easy smile.

The rest of the men introduced themselves before it was quiet until I yawned.

"You can use my arm for a pillow it ya want," offered Epps on my left.

I only nodded as I leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder easily falling asleep with my new protectors. When we landed I was placed between all the army men who scared off the agents. We were led to the Hoover Dam were the guys lined up and I sat on the railing looking around. When I heard Sam's voice I looked over before jumping down and walking up to him as he squared off against the agent.

"Yo cousin," I said adjusting my glasses, "Mikaela. Ya know Mr. Dick-wad, your hospitality is lacking. These gentlemen haven't had a good American meal in who knows how long and yet you offer my cousin and his girl if they want something. There is something seriously wrong here. If you're giving food then may I suggest you get to getting about twenty burgers, with fires. I'll take a soda too. Oh and one more thing!"

With out waiting, I decked him.

"That was for looking at me and Mikaela as though we were pieces of meat damned pedo," I said before walking back to my new boys with an easy smile at their looks of murder and astonishment.

"So hopefully we get something to eat in a few. Hello Mr. Secretary of Defense," I said turning to the elderly man with a smile.

"And you are," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Rayvin McKnight. I'm here because of the Autobots," I said just as a couple of agents came up with what looked like McDonald bags and a large soda.

Without a thank you, I took and passed the food out before Sam and Mikaela joined us and got a burger. We were led into the dam, me being surrounded by the soldiers and quietly chatting before the agent I hit started to explain why we were there.

When we entered a hanger with a giant Cybertonian, I stopped dead and stared at the crimson eyes that seemed to be watching me.

"Rayvin," said Lennox, concern coloring his tone.

"This isn't good," is all I said nearly gluing my self to him as I continued to stare Death in the eye.

I tuned out the agent as my eyes stayed locked with Megatrons before Sam said something about the Cube. My head snapped to the two agents.

"Please tell me you weren't stupid enough to have it in the next room," I almost pleaded.

They only looked away, answering my question. At that I started to tremble from the fear and anxiety. I felt Will wrap his arm around me as we walked from the room. I glanced back at Megatron as I felt his eyes follow. We turned the corner and the connection was lost. I continued to drowned out the agents as we were shuffled into the next room before being led to a room with a box in the middle. I didn't like this place. There was death and it centered around the little glass box. I moved away from Will and into a corner as they looked around. When I was handed a pair of goggles, I was brought back over to the box to see a phone in the middle. I stood by the door of the box and watched as it was zapped with what looked to be electricity. When the flashing stopped, there was a little mini-bot that was looking around before it zeroed in on me. It made its way to me and cocked its head to the side.

"Rayvin," said Sam calmly, "I don't think you can keep it."

"To bad," I said flashing him a smile before opening the door and letting it crawl on to my hand, "Whats your designation little one?"

I seemed to concentrate for a moment before words appeared on its screen which was its main body, saying Silverstreak. I smiled at it before nearly biting the agents hand as he reached for the Mini-bot.

"Touch him and I will gut you like the pig you are," I hissed moving away from him just as the lights flickered.

It was a flurry of motion after the Secretary of Defense said, "They know it's here."

When my mind caught up to my body, I was standing next to Epps in an armory. There were some more explosions, after which Sam approached the agent, demanding to be taken to Bumblebee. The agent kept refusing until Will had him pinned against a car telling him to take Sam to the pseudo Camero. The sad thing was, he wouldn't listen until the Secretary said to do so.

When we got to Bumblebee, he was getting zapped. I growled so lowly that everyone seemed to step away as I stalked over to the agent again. This time he didn't get a warning. Instead I turned him around, hit him in the face then kneed him in the stomach before elbowing him in the back of his neck, I would have done more except I was picked up and held to a yellow chest. I grumbled the whole way to the Cube and stroked Silverstreaks back. When we arrived in the room with Cube, I was placed as far away from the agent as possible, which landed me between Will and Epps. They were both looking at me from the sides of their faces with smirks.

"Laugh it up, I dare you," I hissed playfully before the sounds of transforming drew my attention to the Cube.

When it was done, Lennox spoke up and got things moving as I moved to Sam and Mikaela as Bumblebee transformed. A few short minutes later we were racing down the road to Mission City. Sam and Mikaela were sitting up front while I was in the back with the Cube in my lap. I just kept my eyes on the Cube, not wanting to end up shutting down again. As I focused on the Allspark, I saw little arcs of electricity dance across the surface and into my hands. I felt a tingle that went up my arms and through my whole body. Then came voices, feelings of emotions and thoughts, knowledge of the past, present and snippets of the future. When it stopped, I found my self laying in an alley with Ratchet scanning me.

"What happened," I groaned rubbing my head as I sat up.

"You passed out and looked like you were having a seizure," answered Sam from my left.

"Your blood pressure had risen and it would seem you were suffering from large amounts of emotional and psychological stress," came Ratchets voice from above, "You will be fine. But we will talk after this is over."

"Yes sir," I grumbled getting up, "So what's the plan?"

"Lennox is calling for Air Force to retrieve the Cube," Ratchet answered as we moved to the street, "You and the others are to stay here until further notice."

"You realize you're talking to a teenager," I said boredly making my way over to the soldiers just as an F-22 made its way over head and Epps hailing it.

"Shit," I muttered as a smoke grenade was popped, "Lennox, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Your not the only one," he muttered before Ironhide started yelling for us to take cover as he and Bumblebee lifted a Furby truck just as there was an explosion.

Lennox tackled me and covered me with his body until it went quiet, getting up, I looked around and saw the destruction. Parts of the road were sticking up, people lay on the ground, slowly they began to move as they recovered from their shock. I noticed that Bumblebee was still down as Ironhide began to shoot at the Decepticon. I stood where I was as Sam began to freak.

"Rayvin," I heard from behind me.

Looking I saw that it was Freia. She was highly pissed as she held her swords.

"I need you to stay with the soldiers and try not to get killed," she said before taking off after the pseudo F-22.

"Don't get yourself killed either," I yelled after her.

When she was gone I noticed that Sam and Mikaela were tying Bumblebee to the back of a tow truck as the soldiers were setting a temporary perimeter as Lennox was looking for building. Shakily I pulled out a cigarette and smoked it until Epps pulled me along with his team as Sam took off the the Cube. We took cover in a destroyed pawn shop as a big and bulky Decepticon tried to kill us. I stayed to the back and waited for an opportunity to help. It came sooner than what I thought. Running past the soldiers and to the street, gaining the attention of the Decepticon. Not thinking about it, I held my hand out causing a blue ball of energy to shoot out and hit the Decepticon. The Decepticon stopped and seemed to short out before rebooting. Looking around, the Decepticon noticed me and asked, "What in the pit are you?"

"Uh...Human," I answered shocked, "Whats your name?"

"Designation Brawl," he answered as the soldiers slowly came out, "Whats your designation?"

"Rayvin," I answered glancing at Lennox and Epps, "We need your help."

"What do you need," he asked bending down to look at me.

"We need your help with protecting the Cube," I answered moving closer to him, "Megatron is trying to kill one of my kin who is carrying it until it is safely taken from here."

"Very well," he said standing, "Thank you from retrieving me from the dark."

With that he was gone.

"ARE YOU INSANE," yelled Lennox making me look at him.

"Some people think so," I answered feeling my self shake from the adrenaline in my system, "But we need all the help we can get. And no I don't know what happened there either."

After that, everything blurred together until I got separated from the soldiers. I found my self besides a slowly dying Jazz. Moving closer to him I put my hand on his arm as I felt tears in my eyes before anger took over.

"T'at ya lil mama," he asked looking in my area.

"Yeah Jazz," I answered moving towards where his top was severed from his legs, "Hold on...I want to try something."

"Its a'ight," he said trying to laugh, "Ya ge' outta here. Ya don't need ta see this."

"Just be quiet Jazz," I said concentrating, "And if this doesn't work, I'm not leaving until you have passed."

He went to say something else but stopped as his legs began to reattach to his torso. When it was over, Jazz sat up and caught me as I started to fall over. Before the world went black I gave him a smile and welcomed the dark.

I woke up laying on a bed, hearing the others talking. My attention was diverted to a small Cybertronian that laid on my chest. It was Silverstreak, who woke up and nuzzled my face. Sitting up I saw I was the only one in the room. The door opened and allowed in Simmons, Lennox, the Secretary of Defense, and Sam.

"Sup guys," I said stretching my arms above my head.

"How are you," asked Sam moving to my side, worry etched into his face.

"Fine," I answered cocking my head to the side, "Why?"

"Rayvin, why didn't you tell anybody," he asked sitting down.

"About," I asked confused, looking between the men.

"What they do to you," said Lennox highly concerned.

"Who do what," I asked starting to get upset and fearing what they might say.

"When you came back, the doctors on base checked you over and found that you have several sprains that are several months old, the scar on your chest, there are several fractured ribs that are at least a month old as well as the healed breaks on your arm and left leg," said Simmons almost clinically, making me shake in fear, "Tell me, do your parents abuse you Rayvin?"

I looked at the ground as I wrapped my arms around myself, shaking even more. I didn't hear Lennox sit down, but I felt him pull me into a hug.

"Its alright Rayvin," he whispered softly, protectively, "They won't hurt you again. If you want you can stay with me and my family."

"Y-you promise," I asked still shaking.

"Yeah, and Freia can come with us," he answered slowly pulling away.

Looking at those gathered I slowly nodded my head.

"Yes, they did," I answered softly, "I'm the child they never wanted. They hated that they couldn't go out and do what ever they wanted when they wanted. They would get drunk and hit me."

There was silence, but I could tell that they were pissed, even Simmons.

"Umm, guys," I said breaking them from their thoughts, "Where can I get a shower and something to eat?"

Simmons turned into a tour guide/bodyguard as he led me to the showers then to the mess hall were everyone else was at. The only one that I didn't see was Lennox. Epps had me sit with him and the others as we ate. When I was getting ready to leave, Simmons came back and told me that the Autobots wanted to see me. When I met up with them, Jazz quickly picked me up and held me to his chest as he walked over to the others were Ratchet scanned me and began to grumble to himself.

"So what's up," I asked sitting on Jazz's shoulder, "Where's Brawl?"

"Here," he said moving from the side of the room, "How are you princess?"

"Princess I am not," I said with a smile, "I'm doing fine."

"Rayvin," said Optimus gaining my attention, "Can you please explain what had happened during the battle at Mission City?"

"Well, I was left with Captain Lennox after whatever happened when I was with Bee," I started to explain playing the pack of cigarettes, "We were under fire from Brawl when I had ran out and I guess shot a ball of blue light at him. Brawl I guess shorted out and then rebooted. When he came online, I asked for his help before he left. I then got separated from Lennox were I found Jazz ripped in two. I got sad then very pissed off and I just saw his body being put back together as I stood there with my hand on his arm. After he was back together, I passed out."

"That'll explain the Allspark energy in her body," said Ratchet causing us to look at him, "You absorbed the Allspark."


End file.
